parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Eldritch Abominations
Parable no longer about Sonic Paradox. Website of interest is Eclectica. -Parable would take place in a mixture of both the cyber world and the real world. - Real world would slowly be infected by 'eldritch abominations', which twist reality into whatever the controller wishes. -Every website has control of a proportional amount of EA, in which is uses to meld the data into a physical cyberspace. These EA also grant admin/mods the powers that they have to build and nurture a website, and enforce law. -The heroes of the story can/will eventually learn to control some of the EA in the real world, bestowing unto them whatever abilities they had in the cyber world. -Hackers are Users who actually know about the EA, and, with limited skill, try to morph the Internet into their own ideal world. -Noobs are hard to distinguish from civilians/Users in the real world due to retaining their human form and not attempting to type out their feeble ambitions. -Furries are still AIDS-infested freaks in fursuits. Nothing about them have changed from their transition from the cyber world into the real world. -Bit-Master discovered the EA on SP, but after trying to study and use them more effectively, lost control of them and became corrupted by the dark side of their power. What Celest, BoozermaN, RGX, and Gust thought were shadows that they were fighting when taking on Bit-Master in the end of the second Parable were actually darkened EA. -EA grant to their channelers power based on their personality/displacement/characteristics. A kind-hearted individual would receive powers of light. A dick would get darkness, stuff like that. It varies about how the user is. Celest, for example, would receive both light and darkness due to being a dick/troll, but also having a solid sense of justice/honor. -EA take the form of what their channeler wishes them. For example, Celest's EA can take the form of a shiny Gardevoir, Griff's can be Red, etc. -In the FUTURE third Parable, the main threat would not be noobs or darkness, but the EA that were released back into the real world. -EA have intelligence and the ability to speak. However, they are bound to their channeler and obey their wishes. -Not all EA are opponents. Some people in the real world can have EA ofr their own. This is common amongst hackers. -Anyone that 'died' on the internet are not actually dead. True internet death occurs only when you are perma-banned from a site. Most users like this are simply revived on a separate site. FORESHADOWING, PERHAPS. -Unknown to Celest, currently, his Scaphium Aurum is actually an EA under his control. It was a loyal EA that traveled with him from the now-destroyed OHZ to SP. Normally, regular members don't have EA of their own, as only admin/mods of a place are bestowed them. -Non-opponent EA are like summons. If you wish for one to join you, you must first prove yourself worthy to it. -All admins/mods have control of an EA, even if they are not aware of it. -EA have the ability to become more powerful by fusing together with another EA. They will still keep the form of their channeler's desire. However, sometimes it is wiser to have multiple EA for processing multiple tasks. CONTINUITY NOD APPROACHING -Celest's Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir is actually an EA granted to him by the un-named Dream Goddess from the second Parable. She is, in fact, also an EA powerful enough to govern an aspect of the cyber world. She divided a portion of her power to Celest in that form after seeing his concern for stopping Squidward and stopping the Darknull. -Squidward is actually an EA created by Bit-Master to play pranks on the regular members of Sonic Paradox. However, when Bit-Master lost himself to the darkness, Squidward began to grow more powerful by syphoning the power of the rest of the forum's EA. THIS PART CAN POSSIBLY WORK IF DONE RIGHT -The Darknull and Lightcrest are actually dormant EA, one of pure light and one of pure darkness. To awaken the Darknull for Bit-Master, Squidward would have to absorb enough darkness to awaken what is dormant. However, the artifact absorbs the power that it needs. Squidward would have normally been completely absorbed by the Darknull, but due to leeching off of SP's EA and other forums possessed by darkness, he regenerates darkness as fast, if not faster, than the Darknull can absorb. -Celest will have to do the same with the Lightcrest when the Paradoxians reach Eclectica. GRIFF AND PAT CAN BE REVIVED HERE, SINCE THEY JOINED. He can use the power of the awakened Lightcrest to massively power up the team to take back SP. -EA are able to morph reality into whatever they want because they have a high affinity to electronic patterns and can sync up with them. Data and memory are nothing but electronic patterns, as is life itself, therefore logical that reality can be bent by them.--Celest's awesome nonexistant sig Comments Haha, had to add comment tags inside of AIDS-infested because Wikia blocked it. Wasn't expecting my fix to work, they must be lazy. 15:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC)